


Another Canterlot Wedding

by pigeonking



Series: The Princess and the Wonderbolt [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Writing Rarity and Applejack's wedding was one thing and now I've only gone and given myself another wedding to write. I hope I can make it different enough from the last one I wrote. I will forego the song writing on this occasion.However it all turns out I hope y'all enjoy it! :)





	1. A Discordant Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



“Oh please will you let me marry you???” Discord was down on one knee, hands clasped together as he begged.

Rainbow Dash and Princess Twilight Sparkle looked at each other and shrugged.

It was Twilight that answered him.

“Alright, alright!” she said. “You can perform the ceremony! Now get up already, it’s embarrassing!”

Discord immediately burst into a dozen mini Discords that abased themselves at Rainbow and Twilight’s hooves (front and back), kissing them in gratitude.

“Thank you! Thank you! I promise you both that you will not regret this!” the mini Discords squeaked as one.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. “I think I’m regretting it already!” she groaned.

Ever since they had announced their engagement she and Twilight had been busy with preparations.

Princess Celestia had been as delighted by the news as everypony else and had practically insisted that they use her palace in Canterlot for the wedding, as Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had done when they had gotten married.

Shining Armor had shed buckets full of ‘liquid pride’ upon hearing that his little sister was getting hitched, but even he couldn’t match Rainbow Dash’s parents in the pride stakes. It seemed that they must have told everypony that they knew and even many that they didn’t! Everywhere that Rainbow and Twilight went they were congratulated on their upcoming wedding.

The two fillies had not known a moment’s peace since becoming engaged.

They had been on their way to see Pinkie Pie about the party preparations when Discord had ambushed them with his desire to perform the wedding ceremony.

With the draconequus placated the two fillies were able to continue onto Sugar Cube Corner to check in with Pinkie.

They found her round the back of the bakery mixing some cake mixture in a bowl whilst something that smelled divine was baking in the oven.

“Hi girls!” she chirped when the couple trotted in. “I’m just in the middle of baking two of your three cakes. One of them is already finished if you wanna take a look?”

“Three cakes?” Twilight made it a question.

“Well yeah!” Pinkie replied. “I had three awesome ideas for your wedding cake, but I couldn’t decide which one I liked best so I decided to bake all three and let you decide!”

“You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble, Pinkie Pie!” Twilight assured her.

“Oh it’s no trouble at all, Twilight. You and Rainbow Dash are two of my bestest ever friends so you’re getting nothing, but the best from old Pinkie for your wedding! You should see the banner I made! It’s got streamers _and_ glitter!” Pinkie enthused; all the while her hoof stirred the cake mix at what seemed like a million miles an hour! “If you wanna see the first cake it’s through there!” she pointed with her free hoof, which happened to be one of her hind hooves that she was standing on so for a couple of seconds she was balanced precariously on one leg and not once did she break her stride in cake mixing.

“Wow, Pinkie!” Rainbow exclaimed. “You really are going all out for us. Thank you!”

Twilight nodded in agreement. “But if it’s all the same to you we’ll wait until all three cakes are finished before we see them.”

“Okey dokey lokey!” Pinkie replied. “In that case you might wanna come back here in a coupla hours or so. I should be done with them all by then.”

Satisfied that Pinkie seemed to have things under control Rainbow and Twilight left her to it.

Next it was off to see Rarity at the Carousel Boutique for the dresses.


	2. Dresses

“Oh I’m so glad that you’re both here together!” Rarity greeted them as they walked into her boutique. “I’ve practically finished the two dresses and I just need you to try them on. Now traditionally it’s unlucky for the groom to see the bride in the dress before the wedding, but seeing as you’re both brides I think we should be alright!” she allowed herself a nervous chuckle at this.

“How about we both try on our dresses in separate rooms just to be on the safe side?” Twilight giggled with a wink.

“Good idea, darling!” Rarity agreed.

And so Rarity sent the two fillies off to separate changing rooms, bringing each one their respective dress before retiring to let them change.

Twilight was the first to finish.

“Alright, Twilight, dear. You come out and, Rainbow Dash, you stay where you are until I call you!” Rarity instructed.

Twilight emerged from her booth looking resplendent and gorgeous in a flowing lilac wedding gown decorated with glittering stars. A golden, jewel encrusted tiara and veil sat upon her head, fitted around her horn and concealing the upper half of her face.

“Why, Twilight Sparkle you look absolutely radiant, my dear!” Rarity exclaimed in awe.

“Thanks to you, Rarity!” Twilight blushed. “The dress is beautiful! Thank you!”

“It was the least I could do for one of my bestest and closest friends!” Rarity assured her.

“That’s funny!” Twilight chuckled. “Pinkie Pie said almost exactly the same thing when we visited her earlier.”

“Right, if you can go back in, I’ll call out Rainbow Dash, but no peeking now!” Rarity told her.

“Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!” Twilight assured her with the appropriate accompanying hoof gestures.

The two fillies giggled at this and then Twilight returned to her booth.

“Okay, Rainbow Dash, you can come out now!” Rarity called.

Rainbow exited her booth attired in her fabulous wedding dress. Hers was cyan in colour with a rainbow trim and she too had a golden tiara and veil combo sat upon her mane.

“This is gorgeous, Rarity!” Rainbow enthused. “But don’t you think the tiara is a bit much?”

“Nonsense, darling.” Rarity refuted. “When you marry Twilight you will become a princess just as she is. It’s only fitting that you should be dressed as one!”

“Oh, yeah!” Rainbow bowed her head. “I’d forgotten about that part.”

“Is everything alright, darling?” Rarity asked quietly. “You’re not getting cold feet I hope?”

“Of course not!” Rainbow answered a little too aggressively. “I love Twilight and I want to be married to her more than anything, but I never wanted to be a princess!”

“I’m sure it won’t be so bad. So you might have to attend the odd social function now and again… Don’t you already do that anyway as a Wonderbolt?” Rarity tried to reassure her.

“Yeah I guess so.” Rainbow conceded. “Whatever happens, I know I’ll be fine so long as I’m with Twilight!” and with these words she raised her head and smiled determinedly.

A sniffing sound was heard from Twilight’s booth.

“Quickly go and get changed. I’ll go and see to Twilight!” Rarity assured her.

Rainbow returned to her booth and Rarity entered Twilight’s.

The princess was out of her dress, but she was smiling and cuffing tears from her eyes with one hoof.

“You said I couldn’t look.” Twilight smirked tearfully. “But you didn’t say I couldn’t listen. I had no idea that Rainbow Dash felt that way about becoming a princess. I’ll have to talk to her about it later, but the fact that she’s willing to endure it anyway for me… I guess it touched me.”

“Would you like me to leave you two alone for a little while so that you can discuss it?” Rarity asked.

Twilight nodded. “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course, darling.” And with that Rarity departed.

Twilight stepped out of the booth and waited for Rainbow Dash to come out.


	3. A Little Talk

She didn’t have to wait too long.

“We need to talk.” Twilight said gently. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt that way about becoming a princess?”

Rainbow Dash bowed her head sadly.

“All my life, Twilight all I’ve ever wanted to be was a Wonderbolt. Becoming royalty never entered the equation, but then I never expected to fall in love with the Princess of Friendship.” She looked up and smiled at her fiancé with love and adoration reflected in her eyes. “If being a princess is part of the package of spending the rest of my life with you then I’m cool with it.”

Twilight smiled and the tears that had come before flowed freely. She hugged Rainbow Dash who reciprocated without hesitation.

“For the record, sweetie, when we’re finally married you can involve yourself in our royal duties as much or as little as you want. I’ll never pressure you into doing anything that you don’t want to do.”

“I know you won’t and of course you know I’ll never shirk my responsibilities.” Rainbow assured her and she kissed her fiancé tenderly. “I love you, Twilight!”

“Love you too, Dashy!” Twilight grinned.

“Now who’re we supposed to be seeing next?” Rainbow wondered.

“I think we’ve seen everyone that we need to.” Twilight replied as she consulted a list that she appeared to produce from nowhere. She ticked off Rarity’s name at the bottom of the list with her quill.

“Sweet!” Rainbow Dash enthused. “How about we get some lunch then we can go back and check on Pinkie Pie and her cakes?”

“Sounds good to me.” Twilight agreed.

So that was exactly what they did. A short while later after they had departed Rarity’s voice sounded from the next room.

“Hello?” she called. “Is it okay for me to come back in now? Hello?”


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this yesterday, but didn't get the chance to upload it. Hopefully you'll get another chapter later too... the concluding one.

In the end all three of Pinkie Pie’s cakes were too wonderful to choose from so Dashy and Twilight just decided that they’d have all three. One was a traditional wedding fruit cake with three tiers; the third was a chocolate cake, also three tiers, the first tier being dark chocolate, the second milk and the third white chocolate. The third and final cake was a wedding cake version of Pinkie’s infamous signature cake, the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness or MMMM for short!

With all of this decided and organised they could finally go to their respective homes and rest. Tomorrow they would be getting married!

 

First thing the next day a specially laid on train arrived at Ponyville station to carry all the guests and Pinkie Pie’s cakes to Canterlot. Twilight also rode on the train. Since it was bad luck for the two brides to see each other before the wedding Rainbow Dash had elected to fly to Canterlot on her own and she had even wagered Applejack that she would beat the train.

And so when the train finally pulled into Canterlot station Applejack was elated to see that Dashy was not there waiting for them.

Everypony departed the train and headed off to get ready for the approaching ceremony.

As Applejack passed a pony sitting on the bench reading a newspaper she was shocked to see that the pony behind the paper was none other than Rainbow Dash! She had beaten the train after all.

Rainbow peered over the paper and winked at AJ. “I can’t let Twilight see me so I’m gonna wait for everypony to leave.” She whispered. “You can pay me my two bits later!”

Applejack shook her head, but returned Rainbow’s wink to show that she understood. “My lips are sealed!” she assured her friend.

 

A couple of hours later all the guests were assembled in the great hall of Celestia’s palace. Discord stood at the front of the hall dressed in a priest’s dog collar, complete with a pair of half-moon spectacles sat upon his snout.

Rainbow Dash’s parents were already in bits, sat at the front on the right hand side, hugging each other as they bawled puddles of proud, happy tears into the surrounding aisles.

Twilight’s parents weren’t much better off over on the other side of the hall.

Once everypony was settled Spike began to play a wedding march on the piano and all gathered turned to watch as the two brides entered and began to trot side by side down the aisle.

They both looked absolutely amazing in their dresses. Two princess brides on their way to be married, but not to two princes… to each other.

The two fillies managed to make it to Discord without slipping in the puddle of tears and they stood waiting for him to begin.

Discord fidgeted nervously and cleared his throat loudly. He opened his mouth to speak and a frog hopped out of it and bounded off down the aisle to a chorus of laughter from those assembled.

“I’m sorry, everypony!” he apologised. “There was a frog in my throat!”

“Oh that poor thing!” Fluttershy exclaimed. “I hope he wasn’t stuck there for too long!”

Discord threw a ‘really, what do you take me for?’ glance at Fluttershy and the little filly blushed as she realised that this was one of her friend’s little jokes.

Once this little moment of levity had passed Discord got down to business.

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Princess Twilight Sparkle and soon-to-be Princess Rainbow Dash!” he began.

Rainbow couldn’t help but blush at this.

Discord turned to Twilight. “Do you, Twilight, take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do!” Twilight chirped excitedly.

Then Discord looked at Rainbow. “And do you, Rainbow Dash, take Twilight Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Ah yeah!” Rainbow replied without hesitation and then she blushed once more. “I mean, I do!”

“Then you leave me with nothing more to say except that I now declare you both wife and wife! The brides may now do smoochies!” and here he clapped his hands gleefully.

Twilight used her magic to lift both their veils and she kissed Rainbow passionately.

“I love you, Princess Dashy!” she murmured softly into her new wife’s ear.

“Right back at ya, Princess Twily!” Rainbow grinned.

“Oh my goodness!” Discord exclaimed in dismay. “I almost forgot about the rings!” He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The two newly-weds turned to see Tank the tortoise walking slowly towards them with the two rings perched upon a cushion on the top of his shell.

They waited about five minutes and then Twilight used her magic to levitate Tank the rest of the way. She then lifted the rings off the cushion, placing one on her horn and one on Dashy’s longest wing feather.

“Now you’re really married!” Discord declared.

And everypony cheered!


	5. Purple Rainboom

The post ceremony celebrations were being held in the palace gardens and everypony had migrated there to enjoy the food and the party. Rainbow and Twilight dutifully endured Photo Finish’s professional administrations for a while before they too joined the party.

Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 had everypony dancing. Food and drink were in ready abundance and generally everypony was having an awesome time.

A couple of hours into the celebrations everypony was called to order by Princess Celestia as she tapped a wine glass with her spoon which she had previously been using to devour her fifth slice of wedding cake.

“I would like to take this moment to congratulate Princesses Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash on their happy day, but what would a Canterlot wedding be without a sonic rainboom?” Celestia winked and looked at Dashy. “Rainbow Dash, would you like to do the honours?”

“It would be my pleasure!” Rainbow replied and without a moment’s hesitation she rocketed into the air.

Everypony watched in awed anticipation, but they did not expect what happened next!

Suddenly Twilight spread her own wings and joined her wife in the air, flying faster than anypony had ever seen her fly before!

The newlyweds maintained perfect synchronicity as they both broke the sound barrier together and a spectacular explosion of rainbow colour blossomed across the sky, accompanied by a secondary bloom of incendiary purple brilliance in its wake. Twilight and Rainbow split off from each other and painted a heart in the sky with their colours… one half in a kaleidoscopic rainbow and the other in purple.

The crowd below went wild!

Later still it came time for the happy couple to depart in their carriage for their intended honeymoon in Manehattan. Before they entered their carriage they both tossed their bouquets over their shoulders.

Everypony looked to see who had caught them and were all surprised to see that both bouquets were being clutched by a bemused and blushing Fluttershy.

“Oh my goodness! No!” she squeaked. “I don’t even want them!”

Everypony laughed good naturedly and then they bid farewell to Twilight and Rainbow Dash as they departed to begin their married life together.

**The End**


End file.
